<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Keep Trying (Please do) by Lia_613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036095">I'll Keep Trying (Please do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613'>Lia_613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KaoEarth - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BL, Boys In Love, Cute, Kaoearth, M/M, Random &amp; Short, Sweet, Until We Meet Again au, Yaoi, idkwhatthisisyetagain, tobecontinued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was brushing my teeth and KaoEarth said hello.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kao/Earth, KaoEarth - Relationship, Nine/Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think when I'm stressed about school, my brain comes up with plots.</p><p>But interestingly enough, I can't think of arguments for my papers.</p><p>Damn, it really be like that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi!”</p><p>A bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye”</p><p>A door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello!!”</p><p>Sparkling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p>The lock turned loudly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hi again!”</p><p>A cheerful wave.</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p>A silent rejection.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hewwo!”</p><p>A hopeful tone.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p>A firm dismissal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hi-”</p><p>An sincere greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“BYE-”</p><p>The door swung shut.</p><p> </p><p>But wait.</p><p>A foot stuck in the small opening.</p><p> </p><p>The annoyed gaze flickered up.</p><p> </p><p>“Gummy bears!!!”</p><p>A basket of rainbow colors.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought it for you?”</p><p>Eager hands shoved the basket onto him.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Will you smile at me now?”</p><p>A questioning gaze.</p><p>A mischievous smile.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>The door slammed shut.</p><p>The ghost of a smile.</p><p>This time.</p><p>He won.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re not very loud for a Gryffindor.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re too noisy for a Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“That’s why we fit together perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>Hands reached to fix the green and silver scarf.</p><p>“Careful, you’ll catch a cold.”</p><p> </p><p>A slight blush.</p><p> </p><p>A nonchalant bump of the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“P’ we’re friends right?’</p><p> </p><p>An unreadable gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Twinkling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me my gummy bears.”</p><p> </p><p>Gleeful laughter.</p><p> </p><p>A hidden smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you big baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“No here.”</p><p> </p><p>A gift shoved into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>The breath was knocked out of him.</p><p> </p><p>That smile brightened up Kao’s entire world.</p><p> </p><p>Tears glittered at the edge of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The big hand cupped Earth’s cheek.</p><p>Wiped the tears away.</p><p> </p><p>An exhilarated giggle.</p><p>“Merry Christmas P’!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'll Protect You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Earth was never quite sure if Kao was in the right house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stinging worsened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, why did you fight them…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They picked on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earth’s eyes widened in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kao met his gaze, intense stare burning fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shy, he averted his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyebrows raised in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a betrayer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled a bandaid out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not less than others because of your house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to the next wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some Gryffindors are dumb as shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earth broke into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what Dumbledore once said?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <span>takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....but just as much to stand up to our friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kao stared at Earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P’Kao...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers brushed over Earth’s split lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heartbeat increased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never let them hurt you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when I’m here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The “badump” grew into a loud roar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft brush of lips on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was going into cardiac arrest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From now on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stick right next to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He threw his arms around the broad shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head burrowed into the firm chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise at first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But acceptance soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arms circled his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A kiss landed on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A heartfelt whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you..!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most likely will continue later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>